


Unexpected Delight

by Snowgem33



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Demyx is still Demyx because he's too lazy to become a Somebody again, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Spoilers for KH3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowgem33/pseuds/Snowgem33
Summary: Demyx gets an unexpected reward for helping bring Roxas back.





	Unexpected Delight

_This_.... definitely wasn't what Demyx anticipated when he agreed to deliver Roxas' new vessel. 

Underneath him, Roxas pants and mewls as Demyx pounds into him, face flushed, back arched with his nails digging into the older blonde's back.

_(Not that he's complaining or anything. In fact, if he'd known this would be the result, Demyx more than likely would've agreed a lot sooner when Vexen asked for his help.)_

Out of all the places the newly reformed keyblade weilder could've picked for them to do this, he'd chosen his beloved clock tower. At any moment, one of his friends–old or new–could stumble upon them. Who knows if they can be seen from the ground or by someone coincidentally standing on a nearby rooftop.

Demyx chuckled wryly. "Why are you doing this? Not that I'm not fully enjoying  _this_ ," he accents his point by thrusting into the keyblade weilder a bit harsher than he was previously, causing Roxas to whine," But this seems like a bit more than just mere gratitude."

"I hang out with all my friends at the clock tower." Roxas pants in response,  _as if_ that's an actual answer, before moaning so loudly that even the inhabitants of the next world over have surely heard him.

"Friends? As I recall, you weren't very fond of me when we were both in the Organization..." Demyx teases. He close, but Roxas is  _closer_ , being his first time with  _anyone_ , and Demyx quickens his pace. Simultaneously, he slips a hand between their bodies to jerk Roxas off.

(Right now, Demyx is putting more effort into this than anything else he's done since he originally became a Nobody. That thought should be sad but it just brings a smirk to his face.)

Roxas is too far gone to reply but if he wasn't he'd probably say something along the lines of, "Ditching me to slack off on Mission's wasn't exactly a way to endear yourself to me!".

It doesn't take long for the younger blonde to reach completion, coming into Demyx's hand with a strangled cry. Demyx follows shortly after, thrusting in one last time to fill the keyblade weilder with his seed.

They lay there, panting in each other's ears, for a few moments before Demyx pulls out of the younger blonde and pulls away. Roxas takes advantage of his newfound free space to sit up, letting out a small groan that's likely due to the soreness he's more than likely feeling. Demyx isn't small–one of the few things he cares enough about to be proud of–and Roxas was formerly a virgin.

When he sees Demyx smirking, the keyblade weilder huffs, then leans forward and presses an awkward kiss to the corner of the older blonde's mouth.

"Thanks for being so lazy." Roxas muttered, avoiding eye contact as he drew away.

"If this is my reward, I'll strive to underachieve  _three times_ as hard from now on!" Demyx jokes, grinning from ear to ear.

Roxas flicks him in the forehead in response.


End file.
